Angels of Mercy and Death
by Angel Reaper
Summary: An angsty RB fic, dedicated to Chaos Angel. Ryou is an Angel of Mercy, one who saves the innocent. Bakura is an Angel of Death, one who takes away the lives of many. They meet one day and they fall in love. But will it survive? R&R! (character death)
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Author's Notes: A slightly angsty B/YB fic. Dedicated to my friend Chaos Angel, who I first introduced to FF.Net. Since she loves these types of stories, I decided to do one for her. Oh, and also, my B-day's coming up Sunday June 1st so I also decided to celebrate it by posting up a new story. Anyway, enjoy!!  
  
~!@#$%^&*)(_+~!@#$%^&*)(_+  
  
Angels of Mercy and Death - Introduction  
  
Angel of Mercy. It's funny how humans view it and how we celestial beings view it. Angels of mercy to humans means kind-hearted souls that do everything in their power to help others. But to us, Angels of mercy are weaklings.  
  
They help the lower classes and consort with disgraceful creatures. They are constantly picked on and beaten up, and can easily be destroyed. Their kindness and helpfulness will never help them become well-known and famous. They will always have compassion, and compassion is a sign of weakness.  
  
The only way to become strong and powerful is to become an Angel of Death. They are like the leaders of the afterlife, the ones that everyone fears yet follows. They take away life from mortals, a talent that is rare and powerful. They are what all leaders should be; strong, courageous, well liked/followed, and most importantly, cold-hearted.  
  
Yes, having a cold heart clears the mind of un-nesessary thoughts, which in turn can help someone make a wise dicision. And that wise choice can help him win a battle over someone.  
  
You might think I'm just a strange and twisted angel, which I am in a way. But what I have just said is all true. Being an Angel of Mercy will get you nothing, for your compassionate thoughts will be your downfall. Be like an Angel of Death, where a heart of stone can help you on your way to greatness.  
  
~ Signed,  
Seto Kaiba, archangel of the Fallen Ones [1]  
  
* End Chp. 1 *  
  
[1] Fallen Ones - A group of angels who's wings are black and have chosen to disobey God. I dunno why they're still classified as angels, though, maybe they still have a bit of good in them.  
  
A/n: *blinks* That was pretty dark, even for me I think. Anyway, next chapter I'll put in Bakura and Yami B. Once again, this fic is dedicated to Chaos Angel. Go and read some of her stories sometime, k? And leave a review, no flames. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!! *wipes away a tear*  
  
Dedicated to: Chaos Angel. Enjoy it, Chaos! Hey cool! Today's my birthday!! *starts singing 50 Cent's "In Da Club"*  
  
~!@#$%^&*)(_+~!@#$%^&*)(_+  
  
Angels of Mery and Death - Chp. 2  
  
All of Domino City was still and quiet in the late hour of the night. Except for one figure that was staring at the city from the top of a high skyscraper. He watched with sad eyes as two men got into a fist fight and one of them get injured badly.  
  
"Why must you humans fight?" he whispered, mostly to himself. "Don't you see how much chaos you cause by doing this?"  
  
The one man laid in the street, a small pool of blood forming around him. The other man limped away, leaving his victim to die alone.  
  
The lone figure stood up from his spot on the skyscraper and jumped down. Before he reached the ground, something white exploded from his back and pure white wings allowed him to glide down slowly to earth. He hesitantly stepped close to the bleeding man and knelt down beside him.  
  
The man slowly opened his eyes, and was astonished at what he saw. A young boy, maybe 16 or so, was sitting by him, with snowy white wings and long hair that was nearly the same color. His eyes were the color of chocolate, and had a gentleness in them that comforted him. The boy gently took his hand.  
  
"Are you an...angel?" The man quietly asked. The boy ignored his question.  
  
"I'm here to help you." A small beam of light from his fingertips shone, and the man's wounds healed. He helped the man up to his feet and started to walk in the opposite direction.  
  
"Thank you. Whoever you are." The white-haired boy smiled, then walked away and disappeared. The man started walking home, when a flash of white caught his eye. He turned around, but saw nothing. So he shrugged and continued on, even though his mind said that something was wrong.  
  
He kept on seeing flashes of white out of the corner of his eye as he got closer to his home. But every time he looked back, nothing was there. Finally he reached his house and as he reached for the doorknob, the door opened itself.  
  
Suddenly suspicious, he cautiously walked in. The house looked empty, but appearances can be decieving. The man slowly walked up to his bedroom. As he shut the door and turned around, he was startled by an intuder.  
  
"It's...it's you! That boy who helped me on the street!" He stammered, pointing a shaking finger at the figure. But as the figure stepped closer, he saw that it wasn't the same boy.  
  
The figure had a lot of the same looks, the long, snowy white hair and the chocolate eyes. But this boy's hair was sharper and more mussed up than the other, and those dark brown eyes were cold and haughty.  
  
"Me? Help someone like you?" He sneered, his voice gruff and cold. "I think the only way I could help is to help you die." He roughly shoved the man to the ground and put one knee on his chest. He smiled sadistically, pulled out a knife and started stabbing the man to death. When he was done, he put his knife back and jumped out through the window, unfolding a pair of wings as he went. He spiraled up into the sky, feeling satisfied about his latest killing.  
  
"Pardon me for saying this, but wasn't that death a bit more brutal than usual, Yami Bakura?" He turned and scowled as he faced his friend. "Why does it matter to you, Malik? What I do is no concern of yours."  
  
The blonde rustled his wings before answering. "It doesn't concern me, I know, I was just mentioning that you were harder on him than some others that you've killed. Why's that?" Yami Bakura scowled deeper.  
  
"That ignorant mortal mistook me for some foolish boy that supposedly helped him. Am I getting so forgotten that I'm being mistaken for a human?" He clenched his fist angrily and punched a nearby window, shattering it into small shards and fragments.  
  
Malik waited for Yami Bakura to calm down, then spoke. "How could anyone forget an Angel of Death? We are the most feared angels in all of the heavens! Your right, that mortal was ignorant. Now come on, Yami B, we have some more lives to take." And with that he flew off, with the disgruntled Yami Bakura following close behind.  
  
~!@#$%^&*)(_+~!@#$%^&*)(_+  
  
Me: *wearing baggy clothes and a backwards baseball hat* Go shawty, it's ya birthday! XD Anyway, leave a review, no flames. And the next chapter should be up soon, 3-4 days at the most I think. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Go to the 1st Chapter for a disclaimer, I'm in no mood to write one  
  
Author's notes: Thanks to all who reviewed! ^_^ I feel so loved...*huggles all of them* Wait a minute, only 1 dude reviewed ;_; The sad reality of the situation is cruel...  
  
~!@#$%^&*)(_+~!@#$%^&*)(_+  
  
'Another still and quiet night,' Bakura thought, sitting on top of the same building as last night. This time though, another angel had joined him.  
  
"Bakura, why do you like sitting up here so much?" Yugi asked, squirming in his spot next to his friend. The impatient angel was rather short and child- like, with wide violet eyes and a sweet innocent smile. His spiked hair was a mixture of colors, black and red with yellow bangs. He shivered in the cold night air, and his wings wrapped around his slim form. He snuggled in as he waited for an answer to his question.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I find it peaceful to look at the city skyline at night," the older angel replied. He stood and stretched, then took off from the high building. "I'm going for a fly around, how about you, Yug?"  
  
Yugi shook his head, his blonde bangs swinging from the motion. "No thanks, I think I'll go home now." He flew straight up into the sky, and disappeared behind some clouds. Bakura just shook his head and started his flight around the city.  
  
Yami Bakura was on his nightly prowl, a search for humans that were near the end of their time. His footsteps were loud and echoing in the street he was in, a small neighborhood with houses crammed together. His cold brown eyes flickered back and forth, watching for any signs of movement.  
  
A flash caught his eye, and he turned to see what it was. A young man with a black leather jacket and a mohawk approached him. Yami Bakura smirked as the man stepped up close to his face.  
  
"Yo, dude, your trespassin' on the Midnight Wolves turf. Now scram, before I mess up yur face," he slurred, his breath reeking of beer.  
  
"I don't have to do what you want, you imbecile," Yami Bakura sneered, pushing the mohawked guy into a dumpster. He walked away as the man surfaced up from the garbage.  
  
The man whistled something, and several more members of the gang appeared onto the scene. "You mess with me, you mess with my homies." The young punks surrounded Yami Bakura and cracked their knuckles while grinning stupidly. One of them suddenly pounced on him.  
  
" Pathetic," Yami Bakura said, throwing up one hand. A powerful wind stopped him and knocked the thug to the ground.  
  
"Get him!" The leader shouted, and they all pulled out a weapon and attacked.  
  
"Foolish mortals," the white haired boy muttered, dodging a knife, kicking a pipe away and breaking a metal chain that was about to wrap around his neck. Then he jumped up and kicked everyone of them down to the ground.  
  
The leader groaned and sat up. "Who the heck are you?"  
  
Yami Bakura kneeled next to to him and pushed him back down, smiling sadistically. "I'm the Angel of Death, and I do believe that it's your time to go." He pulled out the same knife from last night and prepared to plunge it down.  
  
"NO!!! STOP!!!!!" Yami Bakura paused and looked around wildly. The leader took that opportunity to run away, as did the other members of his gang.  
  
"Who said that?!" the white haired angel yelled. No one replied, all that could be heard was a ringing silence.  
  
"Answer me! Who the hell is out there?!?!" he screamed angrily. Once again, no one spoke. He growled angrily, and stormed away. However, something fluttered down from the sky, and he caught it and held it up.  
  
It was a pure white feather, that seemed to have a silverish sheen to it. Yami Bakura sniffed it deeply, then looked up at the top of a building.  
  
"Of course, I should of known," he murmured. Then he called out loudly,"I know that your up there, angel, I can sense you. Why don't you come down?"  
  
To Be continued...  
  
~!@#$%^&*)(_+~!@#$%^&*)(_+  
  
Augh! Running out of ideas for this story! Although I know how I want it to end...anyway, go leave a review. Please? And maybe give some ideas too. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ;_;  
  
AR: Mmmm....bored. And late at night. Gomen if it's short and boring. I just got back from a vacation, and I have to go to New York on Wednesday.  
  
~!@#$%^&*)(_+~!@#$%^&*)(_+  
  
Bakura never meant for himself to meet that strange person. All that he was doing was going around the city when he accidentally stumbled upon the recent fight. He took pity on the leader, which is why he cried out when he was about to be killed. But now he was in a lot of trouble.  
  
He hesitantly stood up and jumped down to the sidewalk, landing lightly on his feet. He walked over to where the other angel was. When he looked at Yami Bakura, he was surprised at how much they looked alike. Except for the eyes, they were cold and unfriendly and glaring at him. They sent goosebumps up his arms.  
  
Yami Bakura raised his hand, and Bakura flinched as he slapped him, hard. He rubbed his cheek lightly as the angry angel raged on.  
  
"How dare you stop me from killing my prey!" he growled."You disgust me, you Angel of Mercy." He spat at Bakura's feet and glared at him with a burning hatred.  
  
"H-h-how do you know I'm an Angel of Mercy?" Bakura stammered, feeling a little bit scared. The hate that radiated from the stranger was strong, and getting stronger.  
  
"It was obvious when you shouted for me to stop. And that feather from you wing tells all." He waved it around before letting it fall to the ground and grinding it with his booted feet. He turned his attention back to the frightened angel.  
  
"So what shall it be? Shall I kill you like I have done to others, or should I torture you until you beg for forgiveness and mercy? It doesn't matter, as long as you pay for letting my victim escape." He unsheathed his knife and balanced the tip of it on one finger. Bakura swallowed hard, his hands shaking.  
  
'This guy is insane,' he thought. 'I'm doomed for sure.' He knelt down and bowed his head. Tears fell down from eyes, creating tiny wet spots on the ground. His wings unfolded gently and draped around him.  
  
"Kill me," he whispered. Yami Bakura tossed his knife up from his finger and caught it by the handle. He smiled in his usual sadistic way and slashed Bakura's neck, leaving a scratch that started bleeding. He licked the blood off his neck with his tongue and savored the tangy copper flavor. (A/n: Am I grossing anyone out yet? ^_^ He he he...)  
  
He was about to plunge his weapon deep into the angel's chest, when Bakura's head snapped up. Their eyes met, and Yami Bakura stared deeply into the dark chocolatey eyes that were so much like his own. Bakura was fascinated by the cold dark brown eyes, the way they seemed so arrogant but deep within they had some warmth to them.  
  
The knife clattered to the ground, and Yami Bakura pulled Bakura up to his feet. He ran his hand through his white hair then glanced at the angel again.  
  
"Go, angel. I'm letting you go...for now anyway." He bent down and retrieved his knife. Bakura just stood there, staring at the dark angel.  
  
"Why are you letting me leave?"  
  
"Just...go." Yami Bakura's voice was harsh. "Before I change my mind." Bakura nodded, then flew away. He looked back at the dark figure, who was still standing there.  
  
"My name's Ryou Bakura," he called back.  
  
"And my name's Yami Bakura," he replied, watching Bakura fly away.  
  
[The next day]  
  
"So he let you go?" Yugi whispered, his violet eyes huge. Bakura nodded.  
  
"And he said his name was Yami Bakura. I've never heard of him before, have you?" Yugi's eyes got wider.  
  
"Of course I have! He's the most famous - and probably the most powerful - Angel of Death out there! Rumors have it that he'll become their next leader soon."  
  
"An...Angel of Death?" Bakura whispered. They were widely feared and because of that they were also respected. But if Yami Bakura was the most powerful, why didn't he kill him last night? He could of easily done it.....  
  
"Yami Bakura?" Malik called out. His purple eyes looked worried when he saw his friend sitting around and staring into space. He waved a hand in front of the white haired angel's face but didn't get a reaction. He finally had to whack him hard on the head with his Millennium Rod to get his attention.  
  
"Hey! What did you do that for?" Yami Bakura asked, rubbing the spot where he was hit. He looked up at his friend and scowled. Malik scowled back at him.  
  
"You were spacing out! What's with you lately? You daydream, sit around and do nothing, you won't even join me to kill off some mortals!! I demand to know what's happening to you!" Malik placed his hands on his hips as he waited for his answered. That just made Yami Bakura scowl harder.  
  
"It's nothing!! Now mind your own business, Malik, I'm tired of you poking your nose into mine." Before the blonde could reply, Yami Bakura stormed off and took flight.  
  
"What's with him?" Malik muttered, scratching his head.  
  
~@@#$%^&*)(_~!@#$%^&*)(_+  
  
AR: ^_^ Yay! Done w/ Chapter 4!!! I'm so proud of myself.  
  
Mom: Get off and start packing your bags! *leaves the room*  
  
AR: ;_; I don't wanna go to New York  
  
Diane: Why? I thought it was filled with excitement and lights and had Broadway  
  
AR: *whacks Diane* That's New York City, Diane. The reason I'm going to New York is because of a summer conference (for Christians) at a college campus called Hofstra. And the conference won't end until Sunday. Waaaaaaahhh!!!! *hugs the computer*  
  
Diane: So what's your problem?  
  
AR: No computers are allowed there, and no TV either!!!!!!! So I can't type anything or watch the episode "Best of Friends, Worst of Enemies pt. 2"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Diane: ^^;; Well, leave a review while I go and comfort her or something 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own YGO! I wish I owned Yami though...*drools*  
  
Diane: -_-n *whacks AR* Baka fangirl...  
  
AR: =p Anyway, sorry for the long update, I kinda lost interest in this story. Then somebody reviewed me (u know who u are!) and I felt inspired again. So here I am, writing another chappie for all u readers.  
  
Diane: Are there any readers out there?  
  
AR: I guess we'll find out later...  
  
~!@#$%^&*)(_+~!@#$%^&*)(_+  
  
Even though it was only mid-afternoon, Bakura was already sitting on top of his skyscraper. He peered down and watched as people walked around down on the streets. They seemed as small as ants to him. He sighed and tilted his head back, letting his white hair glisten in the sunlight.  
  
"Hello," someone said in his ear.  
  
"Gah!" Bakura tumbled backwards, but he was quickly pulled back up by...  
  
"Yami Bakura?" The dark angel smirked at him and roughly yanked him back onto his feet. He stumbled and accidentally fell into his arms.  
  
"You're such a klutz." He didn't notice that Bakura was blushing as he stood up.  
  
'Damn, he smelled nice...no, I shouldn't be thinking of him in that way, we only met last night,' Ryou thought to himself.  
  
"So what are you doing here?"  
  
Bakura shrugged. "My friend Malik was bothering me, so I decided to spend some time away from him. Do you mind I stay with you for a while?"  
  
"No, but don't you have anybody else to go to besides me?" Ryou asked curiously. He didn't mind the death angel being near him, but he kinda prefered to be alone.  
  
"There's a few things I've learned when you're an angel of Death. And one of them is, don't keep too many friends or else they'll stab you in the back," he replied, his eyes narrowed and his fist clenched. That made Ryou wonder if something happened to him in the past to make him the way he was.  
  
"So..." An awkward silence followed the two boys as they just stood there, staring at one another. Bakura cleared his throat, breaking the unnatural quietness.  
  
"Do you wanna go down there and hang out for a while?" he said, pointing down to Domino City. Ryou was a little bit surprised, but nodded.  
  
"But let's not do anything dangerous, ok?" Bakura flashed a grin.  
  
"That depends on your definition of "dangerous", doesn't it?"  
  
~Bakura's POV~  
  
That angel, I think his name's Ryou, walked around the streets of Domino City with me. While I do think that humans are weak and pathetic, I do admire how they build their cities. But cities are the best at night, with all the lights and dark alleyways. Perfect scenes for killing someone.  
  
I glanced over at Ryou, who was staring at a fountain in the middle of Domino Square. I felt a little bit guilty when I saw his cheerful face and the thin scar on his throat. Last night, I almost killed him. If I hadn't looked into his eyes at that moment, he wouldn't be standing right next to me today.  
  
'Should I make it up to him?' I keep on wondering. 'Should I say I'm sorry to him for almost killing him?' Part of me says "Yes! Go for it!", and then this other part of me says "No! You've never done this before, so why should you start now?"  
  
'Well, the only reason why I've never done it before is cuz I killed all of my victims, except for him,' I thought. Ryou interupted my thoughts by tugging at my sleeve.  
  
"Come on, Bakura, let's go now. I want to go look at something." I smiled a little at his enthusiasm and followed him into a store. It sold strange and exotic jewelry, and a couple of incense burners for the people who worshipped the Devil. I wandered over to the section of goth jewelry and looked at a couple of spiky dog collars while Ryou was in the section that had a lot of gold jewelry in it.  
  
"Hey Bakura," Ryou called softly to me, "come look at this." I pocketed a few of the dog collars and walked over to where he was standing. He was staring at a particular piece of gold jewelry, where an eye is in the middle of a pyramid and surrounding the pyramid is a ring with 5 little dangling pendant things. It looked a little bit strange, but had a mysterious air to it.  
  
"I like it, the sales person said that it came all the way from an Egyptian tomb," Ryou said, the light from the ring shining in his eyes. That gave me an idea. I carefully reached out and pulled the necklace off the rack.  
  
"I'll pay for it." Before he could protest, I went over to the cashier and paid for it, along with the dog collars I had in my pocket. When I went back over to him, I hung it around his neck carefully. He examined it in awe, then looked up at me.  
  
"Why'd you do that? You didn't have to do it." I shrugged carelessly.  
  
"Think of it as saying I'm sorry for last night." He fingered the necklace, then mumbled something that sounded like "you're forgiven." Feeling rather pleased, I gently pulled him out of the store and put on one of the dog collars I bought. We must of looked strange, he was wearing that necklace and I was wearing a choker with long spikes on it.  
  
~Ryou's POV~  
  
I kept on touching the necklace Bakura bought for me. It was beautiful, I couldn't believe I was actually wearing it. Bakura seems so dark and sadistic, but I guess he really does have a nicer side to him after all. He kinda proved it by saying he was sorry for last night, anyway.  
  
I glanced over at him, as we roamed the city. It was strange how much he looked like me. So far the only differences I've noticed between us is his hair is more spiky, his eyes are narrower and he likes to dress in dark colors. He turned his head towards me and glares.  
  
"Why do you keep on staring at me?" I quickly look at something else to avoid his dirty look, feeling his eyes on me. It was really awkward.  
  
"Oh, nothing." He gave a little snort and went back to looking at the buildings. I mentally sighed relief and for the rest of the time we were together, I tried very hard not to stare at his lanky body.  
  
~Bakura's POV~  
  
It was getting a little bit annoying that Ryou kept on looking at me. I mean, what's wrong, do I have a sign on the back of my jacket saying 'Kick me'? But I let it slide, I couldn't burst out and yell at an innocent guy like that.  
  
'Good gods, I think I'm getting a bit soft,' I thought. 'All because of one lousy failed murder.'  
  
"Bakura, can we go to the park?" Ryou sounded so much like a little kid when he asked that. He was even doing those puppy eyes that no one can resist. I sighed and let him drag me over to the park, where he scared off a few pigeons along the way. I sat down on a nearby bench and watched bemused as he scared off more birds. What a dolt. Sure what he's doing's cute, but still, he's a dolt.  
  
~ Third Person's POV~  
  
"So that's Bakura?" a deep masculine voice asked. The brunette gazed upon his pale face and sneered at him. His azure blue eyes were glittering coldly in the dim light. He lightly rustled his black wings and looked around at the others that was standing around him.  
  
"I can't believe he's hanging out with a mercy angel, Seto," one of them pointed out, looking at Ryou with distaste.  
  
"Yes, that is rather strange for the leader of the death angel," Seto mused. "I wonder why...still, if he's with him, perhaps he's off guard and easy to kill." He whirled around and carefully looked around.  
  
"Anzu!" The angel with mousy brown hair turned her head towards her leader. She was one of the best asassins in the Fallen Angels. (A/n: *trying very hard not to kill Anzu herself*)  
  
"Yes, Seto?"  
  
"Go out there and kill both of those angels!" She murmured something and disappeared into the shadows. He grinned sinisterly.  
  
"If we can get rid of the leader of the strongest angels, we can rise up and rule over the heavens! Maybe even the whole earth!!"  
  
"Don't let visions of glory go to your head, Seto," someone warned him. Kaiba whirled around and glared at him. The being gulped and started shaking fearfully as his leader held a fireball in his hand.  
  
"Don't _ever_ say that again," he hissed, throwing the fireball at the minion. He shrieked in agony and a few moments later, his ashes fell to the floor. A hand rested on Seto's shoulder, massaging it until he calmed down.  
  
"Don't worry, Seto, we will conquer and rule Heaven," Jounichi whispered into his ear. The two fallen angels smiled at each other, then walked walked away hand in hand.  
  
~!@#$%^&*)(_+~!@#$%^&*)(_+  
  
Diane: Geez man, what took ya so long? You've been typing for what, a week?  
  
AR: Patience is everything, Diane. But the point is, I finished it!! And I know that even though this is a R/B fic, I slipped in a little S/J for fun. Anyway, review and no flames. 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No! I Don't Own Yugioh!  
  
AR: Yeah! I've finally made it to the 6th chappie! I've never done that before!  
  
Diane: Oo;; u've NEVER written a 6th chapter for ANY of your stories?!  
  
AR: What? I have a short attention span. No, I don't have ADHD, but still, I get inspired for other stuff and then, boom! The story goes unfinished. But this fic is different! I WILL finish it!  
  
Diane: -_- Uh-huh, yeah right...  
  
AR: ;_; Wah! She doesn't believe me! Oh well, I don't pay attention to Diane anyway  
  
Diane: Hey!!  
  
~!@#$%^&*)(_+~!@#$%^&*)(_+  
  
"Come on, Ryou, we need to get back. I'm on patrol in a couple of minutes," Bakura called out irritatedly. The sun was setting, streaking the blue sky with beams of red and orange. Ryou was contently watching it on top of his skyscraper, letting it cast a warm glow on his face. Bakura was hovering in the air above him, his wings flared and his arms crossed.  
  
"Just a few more minutes," Ryou said absentmindedly. He let his wings unfurl, revealing pure white feathery wings. He looked up at Bakura and motioned for him to sit down next to him. Sighing defeatedly, the death angel flopped down next to him.  
  
"Not to be rude or anything, Ryou, but why do you spend so much time up here? I mean, don't you have other stuff that you can do?" He though a minute about it before answering him, then shrugged.  
  
"I guess it's because I'm fascinated with these humans, how they always run around in a big hurry. What's the rush? They have all the time in the world. And it just so happens that this place has the perfect view of watching them. It's the tallest building in the whole city." Bakura coughed, which sounded a lot like laughing.  
  
"No offense, but that's a stupid reason to hang around this place. Humans are weak pitiful creatures, that's why my kind picks them off." Ryou's eyes flashed angrily.  
  
"Yeah, and that's my why MY kind saves these 'weak pitiful' creatures."  
  
" Why? They're just stupid and feeble. We're stronger than them, we have better things to do with ourselves than to watch over them."  
  
"No, it's because of their fraility that I watch over them and protect them, mostly from people like you." Bakura looked a little bit surprised at Ryou. Who knew that there could be such determination in a quiet form like his?  
  
"Why 'people like me'?"  
  
"Well, the people who kill or hurt the poor and innocent. Isn't that what you do? You kill innocent people with no hint or warning before. You've slaughtered entire families and villages, and broken the hearts of so many lovers because you killed their soulmates. You should hear their cries, it nearly breaks my heart."  
  
"And I'm sure it would break mine, if I had one," Bakura said sarcastically. "Look Ryou, it's my nature to kill, I can't help it. That's why I'm an Angel of Death. And what are you saying, that I should go kill the murderers and thiefs? Well, I'm sorry to say to say this, but you can't just go barging around and kill anybody, though that's something I would love to do. He has to be near death, then I go and do my job."  
  
"Well then it's my job to protect them from you!" Ryou cried out. Bakura raised his eyebrows questioningly.  
  
"Are you sure you can handle it?"  
  
Ryou nodded stubbornly, but inside he was unsure of his decision. There was a few minutes of silence, then suddenly, Bakura started laughing. Ryou shivered, that insane laugh was seriously creepy.  
  
"Let's just pretend we never had this conversation, Ryou. It's hard to stay angry at such a cute kid like yourself."  
  
"Kid? I'm around your age!" Bakura chuckled and patted his head, although Ryou pushed his hand away.  
  
'Wait a minute...did he say I was cute?'  
  
"Aw, how sweet," a voice sneered. Bakura's eyes widened, and he pushed Ryou down with him onto the cold rooftop, narrowly avoiding a shuriken that was about to behead him. (a/n: Shuriken - a ninja throwing star, but it also includes any blade that can be thrown at an opponent) He jumped back up quickly, but Ryou remained lying there.  
  
'Amazing...he saved me,' he thought dazed, looking up at his "rescuer", who was currently looking around wildly.  
  
"It's Anzu, I should of known," Bakura muttered, glaring up at the feminine brunette. She laughed carelessly and hopped down from the tall antenna thing that was on the very top of the skyscraper. Her black wings were spread out wide, and she held several more shuriken in her hands, along with a sheathed sword at her hip.  
  
"Well well well, Bakura, I'm surprised that you're here. And with a mercy angel too. What's the matter, have you gone soft?"  
  
"Shut up bitch," he growled threateningly and pulled a sword out of thin air. She smirked at him and stowed away her shuriken, pulling her sword out too.  
  
"You're pretty cute when you're annoyed, Bakura. It's too bad that things didn't work out between us." She swung her blade up over her head, blocking the albino's blow that would of decapitated her. He was pressing down hard, a mad look in his eyes.  
  
"You killed Yami, you selfish whore, because he was the only thing that stood between you and me!" he spat out bitterly, drawing a hidden dagger from his sleeve and slashing at her face. A cut appeared on her right cheek, and ended on her left cheek. She screamed and backed away from the livid angel, drawing out a compact mirror to examine the damage. (A/n: So typical for a dumb girl like her. Ignore my snide comments, I just hate Tea/Anzu a lot)  
  
"Oh no, it's going to leave a scar!!" she wailed, failing to notice that Bakura was approaching her. Grabbing a fistful of her brown hair, he jerked her head back, causing her to whimper. He wrapped a hand around her throat tightly, crushing her windpipe. Her face was turning various shades of red and blue as he hung her over the edge of the building, still firmly choking her.  
  
"Now Anzu, did Seto send you here to kill me?"  
  
"Why...should...I tell....you....bastard," she wheezed, her face a light shade of blue. Her eyes widened as his grip hardened and her air supply was cut off even more.  
  
"Ok, so Seto sent you. Now, WHY did he send you? And if you answer wrong," he squeezed her throat some more, "then you'll die."  
  
She gulped and clawed at the white-knuckled hand around her neck. Her face was slowly turning a shade of violet as she thrashed wildly.  
  
"Huh, guess you have a death wish or something." He pulled her closer so that he could wrap an arm around her neck, still choking her firmly. With a sharp jerk, he snapped her neck and let her fall down into a heap. He spat on her body before stepping over it and walked over to Ryou, who had watched the whole thing with a strange expression on his face, a mixture between horror and fascination.  
  
"You ok, Ryou?" The white haired boy nodded, and allowed himself to be pulled up by Bakura. He stumbled over something and landed in his arms again, just like that morning.  
  
"Deja'vu, huh?" Bakura said grinning, steadying Ryou onto his feet. He tried smiling back, but his eyes drifted over to Anzu's body. Her killer followed his gaze.  
  
"Oh, that...don't worry about it. She deserved it."  
  
"Bakura, did you know this person?" Ryou asked timidly. Bakura let out a stifled noise that sounded like a cross beween a snort and a cry. He pulled something out of his pocket and showed it to Ryou. It was a picture, of Bakura and another boy, with spiky tri-colored hair and crimson eyes. They were laughing about something, and seemed really happy.  
  
"The other boy's name was Yami. He was my first boyfriend." Bakura's voice sounded a little bit choked up, and Ryou was suprised to see a small tear run down his face.  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"Anzu really liked me, but I had turned her down so many times, saying that I only loved Yami. She grew angry and jealous, so one day, she lured him out into an empty field, and..."  
  
His voice cracked, and he started sobbing. Ryou hugged him an made sympathetic noises in his throat, feeling sorry for the angel who was crying into his shoulders.  
  
"It's been nearly five years, but it still hurts. I remember when they told me, and I thought they were lying. But then I ran out to that field, and found his body just lying there, with blood splattered all around...."  
  
"Do you still love him?" Ryou couldn't help but ask that question, he had to know. Bakura lift his head from the smaller angel's shoulder and wiped away any extra tears.  
  
"No, but he was my first love, so he'll always be special to me, even though he's dead." He sighed and walked over to the edge of the skyscraper, feeling relieved of a heavy burden. Ryou stood next to him, and the taller angel wrapped an arm around his shoulders, making him blush a little.  
  
~ Somewhere in a dark place ~  
  
"So Anzu failed." Seto's voice sounded haughty and cold, as always. "Of course, she was merely a test to see how strong Bakura was."  
  
"So what's next, Seto?" someone hissed from the shadows, brilliant green eyes gleaming. His jet black hair fell down into his face, despite the headband and the ponytail that he wore. Seto glanced at him, then went back to looking at the image of Bakura.  
  
"I think that Bakura's getting a little bit attached to that mercy angel, Otogi. We should wait for a few days to see what will happen between the two. Meanwhile, I want you to find out all that you can about the mercy angel. If Bakura does get attached to him, then that must surely be his weak point. Then, we can bring him down."  
  
Otogi nodded and disappeared. Seto was all alone, and he was still looking at the image of the albino angel. Eventually he left too, but the image was still there.  
  
~!@#$%^&*)(_+~!@#$%^&*)(_+  
  
AR: Ha ha! I killed off Anzu!!!  
  
Diane: ^.^;; u must really hate her, huh?  
  
AR: Hell yea!! And I would start ranting about how stupid she is, but I'm in too much of a happy mood cuz I killed off Anzu!!! *pulls a gun out and shoots Anzu even though she's already dead*  
  
Diane: *anime falls* Seriously Ra, how come I have a crazy hikari?!  
  
AR: Anyway, leave a review, no flames!! And next chappie, some R/B fluff!! Wohoo!! 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: NOOO!!!!!!!! STOP ASKING ME IF I OWN YGO!!!!!!!!!!! CUZ I DON'T!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AR: Wohoo!! 7th chappie and still goin' hot!!  
  
Diane: --;; She's been in the weirdest mood today. And all of the sugar and the coffee is gone. Hmm....  
  
AR: Hey lookie lookie lookie!! A Pixi Stix!! And it's not open!! *grabs it and pours it down her throat*  
  
Diane: Oo;; Aw hell no....  
  
AR: ^_^ Wee la la la la!!! Don't forget, this chappie has R/B fluffiness in it!! And now, some answers to the recent reviews!  
  
darkshadow-23 - *sweatdrops* Of course the power outage is over! It's been over for a few weeks at least...  
  
BishonenzAngel - Thank you!  
  
Darida - ^_^ I know! It's so frickin' cool when Anzu gets killed or tortured (Oo;; Woah, quoting Austin Powers, definetely not good)  
  
ice angel - Ryou doesn't have an old bf, so I don't think I can add in Tristan. Plus, Malik (the hikari) is Bakura's friend, so he can't be the old dead bf. Hmm, gotta think of a way to add in Marik....let him be Malik's lover or somethin' else?  
  
Kawaii-Chibi-Neko - ^_^ Yay! Someone else likes to sing that song when Tea dies!! *hums it and gives KCN cyber cookies* And I know I let Yami-chan die so tragically (and to the hands of that EVIL wench!) but I didn't know how to fit him in!! So, he's better dead than not mentioned at all. *holds a funeral for Yami-chan* No, Otogi isn't with Seto, Jounichi is! Otogi just works for Seto, sorta like a henchman or something. I support S/J a lot of the time, so I hate any other Seto/? pairing. Besides, Otogi and Seto kissing? I'll be gagging and possibly throwing up.  
  
Humor writer - ^_^ Yayness! Ding dong the b*tch is dead, which b*tch? Anzu of course!! I was gonna dispose of her corpse myself, but seeing as how you did it before me...*hands her cyber cookies and a xtra long Pixi Stix* Enjoy!  
  
~!@#$%^&*)(_+~!@#$%^&*)(_+  
  
"Bakura?" The white haired angel looked over at his smaller look alike. They were over at his place for some reason. Ryou looked around confusedly, then looked at Bakura.  
  
"Ryou, you fell asleep on top of the skyscraper, so I decided to just let you sleep over in my room rather than wake you up." He sounded odd when he said that, like he was fighting to do something.  
  
"Um, thanks Bakura." He climbed out of the satiny bed and stretched, just about ready to leave. But he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist, making him gasp and look around.  
  
Bakura was nuzzling his neck, and planting small kisses along his cheek. The white-haired angel was startled at his gentle actions, but he couldn't seem to stop it. If anything, he liked it. He squeaked as Bakura nipped lightly at his neck.  
  
As Bakura's hands rose up to stroke his chest, his lips met Ryou's. His mouth dropped open, allowing Bakura's tongue to wrap around his own. His eyes widened at his bold actions, and he pushed away from him.  
  
"Bakura, what's going on? Why did you do that?" Bakura smirked and came closer to Ryou, who backed away nervously.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I love you Ryou. I want you badly. Perhaps you want me, too." That made Ryou even more nervous, and he tried to escape. Bakura reached out and grabbed his hand before he ran away, and pulled him closer to himself.  
  
"Don't be afraid, Ryou. Admit that you want me, I can see it in your eyes," Bakura whispered, placing a hand on the confused angel's cheek. He leaned in closer so that his face was inches away from Ryou.  
  
"I...love you," Ryou felt himself say. His eyes closed, and he allowed himself to be kissed by Bakura. He enjoyed his gentle caresses, and moaned when Bakura's hand snaked under his shirt and stroked his nipples. (a/n: No, this isn't a lemon chapter for all u horny readers out there. The rating's way too low. Plus, I'm not ready to write one yet)  
  
*FWUMP!*  
  
Ryou awoke with a start to find himself falling off the bed. He thrashed around confusedly for a few minutes, then untangled himself from his blankets. Once he got up, he remembered what his dream was about.  
  
"It's just a dream, Bakura wouldn't do something like that cuz he doesn't love me," Ryou muttered to himself.  
  
'But do I love him?'  
  
He closed his eyes, and a vivid image of Bakura popped into his mind. He could practically feel those soft kisses and pale strong arms around his waist. He smiled, remembering the rest of the dream clearly.  
  
As he started wistfully wondering if that fantasy could come true, someone knocked on his door. Not waiting for an answer, Yugi walked cheerfully into Ryou's room.  
  
"Hi Ryou!"  
  
"Yugi? What are you doing here?" Ryou asked blankly. The little teen laughed, then pointed to the calender on the wall.  
  
"It's your birthday today, silly! You're turning seventeen, right?"  
  
"Oh my gosh, I nearly forgot my own birthday!" Ryou sat down on the bed and mentally kicked himself. "It's just been so hectic lately, with me hanging out with Bakura and all."  
  
At the mention of Bakura's name, Yugi's smile disappeared and was replaced with a scowl. His normally cheerful attitude changed into a bitter one.  
  
"Ryou, I think you've been spending too much time with Bakura. Wasn't he the guy who tried to kill you?"  
  
"Yeah, but I've forgiven him for that. And he felt so sorry for it, that he bought me this Millennium Ring." He held up the Item for Yugi to see.  
  
"But still, Ryou, Bakura's a bad influence! He might get you in trouble, or worse, killed!!"  
  
'A little bit too late for that, Yugi,' Ryou thought, remembering Anzu. Suddenly a thought struck him.  
  
"Are you jealous of Bakura, Yug?" The tri-colored teen looked at him with suprise. "Do you think that he's replacing you?"  
  
"No...maybe...I don't know..." he said slowly. Ryou hugged him sympathetically.  
  
"Bakura isn't really that bad once you get to know him, Yugi. And you'll always be my friend, it's just that Bakura's really....interesting."  
  
Ryou was about to say 'hot', but he caught himself just in time.  
  
'Oh gods, I nearly called him hot. Well, he is...and his eyes are this incredible shade of brown. His hair is probably really soft and fluffy, and I bet he has a fabulous body. Mmm...'  
  
"Ryou? You ok? You seem kinda out of it." Yugi's voice brought Ryou crashing back into reality. He shook his head to clear his mind then smiled brightly at his friend.  
  
"No, it's nothing Yugi. Go home, I need to change into some clothes right now."  
  
"Fine, but we'll celebrate your birthday later, ok?" Yugi called over his shoulder before the door shut behind him. Ryou nodded, then took off his pajamas and pulled on black leather pants, a gray button-up shirt, and a black leather jacket. Hesitating for a few minutes, he hung the Millennium Ring around his neck. And with that, he set off to do something. (Diane: *anime falls* That's the lousiest sentence u've ever written! AR: Shut up, I'm running out of ideas here! I think I'm getting a writer's block...)  
  
"Hello Ryou," Bakura said lazily, leaning against the house. Ryou yelped and jumped three feet into the air while Bakura snickered. Once he'd calm down, he walked over to where the death angel stood.  
  
"What are you doing here, Bakura?"  
  
"I need to crash here for a few days. My roommate Malik had a fight with his boyfriend Marik and both of them need to blow off steam. I didn't want to be in the middle, so I told Malik that I would be gone for a couple days. So is it ok if I stay here?"  
  
"Sure you can stay here," he said quickly, not thinking of all the things that could happen. "Do you want to look around first?"  
  
"No, it's ok. I already took a look last night."  
  
"What?!" Ryou screeched.  
  
"And I already put my stuff in the spare bedroom."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"And...you look cute when you sleep."  
  
"Wha-oh, um, thanks I think." He started blushing, hardly believing that Bakura was in his room last night. He hoped that he didn't do anything weird in his sleep.  
  
'I wonder if he knows that he talks in his sleep,' Bakura thought as they walked around the streets of Domino. They were in Domino City again because Ryou had to pick up something for one of his mortal charges.  
  
'He was saying my name over and over, and he kept on moaning too.' He started to smirk a little. 'Having a naughty dream about us, Ryou?'  
  
'I wish he would stop smirking every time I look at him,' Ryou thought anxiously. 'It reminds me of the dream...ack, I should really stop thinking about it, before I really do end up sleeping with him or something.'  
  
Both of the angels got absorbed in their thoughts as they wandered along the sidewalks, Ryou trying (and failing) not to think about his dream, and Bakura toying with the idea that Ryou liked and possibly wanted him in bed. (Diane: Hentai hentai hentai!! *whacks AR upside the head* AR: IT'S NOT HENTAI-NESS TO THINK ABOUT LEMONY STUFF!!!!!!!!!!! *whacks Diane back*)  
  
~ That evening...~  
  
"It's getting late Bakura, do you want to head back yet?" Ryou called out. They had entered the park a couple hours earlier and had spent it just wandering around and chatting casually about random things. It made Ryou feel content and happy, and his mind had wandered far away from the dream he had last night.  
  
"No, let's stay for a few more minutes, I want to watch the sun set." They were in a remote section of the park where almost no one came around. His snowy white wings were unfolded, and rustling slightly with a gentle breeze. He absentmindedly pushed his fly-away hair out of his eyes and motioned for Ryou to come and watch it with him.  
  
As Ryou edged closer to him, the crimson sun began to sink down on the horizon. The last few rays of light lit up the city skyline, making it sparkle and shine. Ryou gasped, it was all so beautiful.  
  
Bakura was also admiring the sunset, but in a different way. Ryou was absolutely gorgeous looking with the soft light shining across his face. His skin was a light creamy white, and his eyes were a warm shade of brown. Soft pale hair framed an innocent face, and his rosy lips were curled up into a content smile.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Bakura?" The question was innocent enough, but it had a slightly deeper meaning for the death angel.  
  
"Mostly about you, and the sunset."  
  
"What about me and the sunset?" Bakura leaned in to whisper into his ear, making Ryou shiver a little. His breath tickled his ear.  
  
"Just that, the sunset is beautiful, but nothing can compare to your exquisite beauty."  
  
"Wha-" Ryou gasped. He was cut off as Bakura seized him by the arms and roughly pressed his lips against his own. His eyes widened, and wild thoughts started to run through his mind.  
  
'What's he doing?! Why's he doing it?! This is all so confusing...but it feels good. Not just good, it feels...perfect.'  
  
He started to relax and let Bakura kiss him some more, moaning as his tongue found a way into his mouth and started exploring around. He tasted sweet, like candy and sugar. His feathery wings wrapped around both of them, and they both broke away when the need for air grew.  
  
"Did you like that?" Bakura murmured, examining Ryou's face lovingly and wrapping his arms around his waist. Still a bit breathless, the smaller angel nodded. Almost timidly he pulled Bakura down a little so that he could kiss him, a rush of warmth running through his body as he did so. So that's what it felt like to be in love.  
  
~!@#$%^&*)(_+  
  
"Master Kaiba?"  
  
"Come in, Otogi." The black haired teen entered the room to find Jou sitting in Seto's lap, his arms around his neck. Mentally he winced, couldn't those two get a private room or something?  
  
"What is it? I have some important matters to attend to."  
  
"You were right, Bakura is getting very attached to that mercy angel now. If we kidnap him, then we can lure Bakura here and get rid of them both."  
  
"Wow, you actually thought up of something original, Otogi." The sarcasm was dripping from Seto's voice. "Unfortunately for you, I already have a plan, so leave now."  
  
The black haired teen murmured something, then walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
"So what's your plan, Seto-kun?" Jou purred, running a slim finger up and down the brunette's face. He smirked and whispered something into his ear.  
  
"You'll see later, Jou. Right now, I have some plans for you." He started planting light kisses along the blonde's neck and moved upwards to nibble at his ear, making Jou giggle. He knew he was going to like this.  
  
~!@#$%^&*)(_+~!@#$%^&*)(_+  
  
Diane: -.- Took ya long enough to get off a caffine/sugar high and type up this chapter properly  
  
AR: . Not my fault that Andrea (my oldest sister) went off to college with a new computer and then Gloria (my other sister) gets Andrea's old computer so then I get Gloria's old computer. I had to make sure that all of my stories get transfered safely and none get left behind or else Gloria might find some of them and make snide comments about them  
  
Diane: She's always making snide comments about you, so get used to it!!  
  
AR: Whatever. Anyway, next chapter will be up sooner than this one, I promise. But it might take a while since school started 2 weeks ago and the homework just started piling up on me. *points to a stack of books and papers that reach the ceiling*  
  
Diane: *shakes her head* Shame on you for slackin' off, Angel-chan  
  
AR: I don't slack off!! I'm trying very hard to get good grades and then my dad will let me subscribe to Shonen Jump, the world's most popular manga!! *coughs* Anyway, please review!! 


End file.
